Who are you?
by TimeHappens
Summary: So, Amara. She doesn't know who she is, better yet, who her parent is. While the craziness of the gods on Camp Half Blood, she must figure out who she is before it's too late.
1. Chapter's one through three

Who am I?

1. I Understand, Kind of

"She's waking up!" Someone yelled outside, and I heard voices coming closer to where I was.

"Everyone, quiet down now!" A gruff voice called to everyone.

I pushed my eyes open, and what I saw was not my house in Maine. There was a quiet gasp throughout the crowd in the room.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly, trying to push myself up on my elbows. Stupid idea. It hurt like all hell.

"Camp Half Blood!" Someone shouted from outside.

"Ummm…" I muttered.

"Do you remember what happened?" The gruff voice asked me, and I recognized his face. It was Mr. Brunner. A taller version of Mr. Brunner, at least. I shook my head slowly.

"All I remember is that I was being chased, and someone didn't make it." I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Ah, well, that's partially right. But we'll jog your memory soon." He smiled warmly.

"Mr. Brunner-"

"Call me Chiron." He interrupted.

"Alright. Chiron, where's my brother?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"Your brother, unfortunately, didn't make it." He sighed.

"T-Travis got killed." My question came out as a statement.

"He took on the monsters to protect you." He smiled halfheartedly.

"He did that for me?" I asked.

"Of course. He would do anything to protect you." A blond girl said, walking up to me.

"Did you guys know him?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all said, looking around.

Suddenly, there was a huge shimmer in the air, and we all closed our eyes. Twelve people stood in front of us, (well me), and everyone bowed. For some reason, they all looked strangely familiar.

"I told you! She's clearly my daughter." One said.

"No, she's gorgeous! She's mine!" Said another.

"She mine!" Yelled another.

"Certainly not. She has to be mine."

"Everyone! Silence!" The eldest said.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, nervously.

Nobody answered.

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"Lord Zeus, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked, finally standing.

He pointed at me and said, "We are here to discuss her."

"Me?" I asked quietly, but apparently, no one heard.

"She barely knows her own name!" Chiron cried.

He was right. I couldn't. My name was…. My name was….

"Amara. Her name is Amara." One boy said, stepping in front of everyone. He looked so familiar.

"Connor." I whispered, remembering.

Connor… Was my brother.

2. It Starts With A Bang.

I was shoved in the undetermined cabin; with about six or seven other kids. Everyone stared at me, like I was the new hero of the world.

"Hey, uh, Connor." I muttered, one day at lunch, pulling his sleeve.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked him. He apparently didn't notice the staring.

"The Olympian gods haven't all been in one place, except for Olympus, in about 1,000 years. We were all surprised the camp didn't explode from the power."

Then there was a huge BANG!

"Spoke too soon!" He laughed, as we all rushed outside.

"Oh my." I whispered. The Big House had exploded. Outside were Chiron and the twelve gods and goddesses. Next to me was the blond girl from before, with a boy standing next to her. He had sea green eyes, and hair as black as night.

"Hi. I'm Amara." I smiled, turning to them. They looked over and smiled back.

"I'm Percy." The boy smiled.

"You mean like Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Yeah." He blushed dark red.

"Connor and…. Travis had told me so much about you!" I explained to him.

"And I'm Annabeth." The blonde girl said.

"I've heard so much about you guys. Is it true that you saved the world like five times?"

"Something like that." Annabeth blushed, and then I noticed her and Percy were holding hands. They both looked about sixteen, and I was only thirteen.

"So, are you a Hermes kid?" Percy asked.

"Um, we haven't figured that out. Actually that's why the gods are here. They don't know." I mumbled. They both looked extremely shocked.

"Isn't that impossible?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess not. But why would they care? It's not like they-"I stopped short. I forgot that they were a few hundred yards away. I saw Apollo smile and look at me.

"I really don't know why. I'm just confused on why knowing who my parent is, is so important!" I whispered.

"I really don't know. HOLY CRAP!" Percy pushed me and Annabeth down. I felt something hot soar through the air.

"What that heck was that!" I yelled.

"Whatever it was, it's…. Gone." Annabeth said quietly.

She was right. Next to us there was only a huge flaming dent in the ground. Everyone else just stared at us. The gods/goddesses stared at only me. I didn't look at them, but I could feel their stares.

"Somebody should put that fire out." I mumbled. It was out by the time my blink was done.

"I'm gone." I muttered, and walked away from it all. I just walked to the Long Island Sound, and jumped in. It's not like I was a good swimmer or anything. I just liked the water. I couldn't hear anything underwater, which was good. Because I usually heard a lot.

And if you're thinking, "She's the daughter of Poseidon!" That's a lie. I could hold my breath for about twenty seconds. As I got out, I saw someone standing there, watching me. A god, of course. I didn't pay attention, to who ever it was. I was soaked, and trudged to my towel. I dried off quickly, singing to myself quietly, walking quickly back to my cabin. No doubt I would have nightmares tonight.

As I got into the cabin, and my head hit the pillow, the nightmare began.

"We have to hide her!" A raspy voice in the dark shouted, like the next person was 1,000 yards away.

"Yes." Whispers of ghosts called around me. For some reason, his voice sounded so familiar…

"Lord-"I woke up. NO! Why did I have to wake up now?

Then I noticed why I'd woken up. There was a thump, thump at my door. I stood up slowly, and crept to the door. I opened it slowly, waiting for someone to attack me. No one was there to attack me; it was just Percy and Annabeth. The one's who were sixteen…. Why would they come looking for me?

"We were just wondering if you maybe wanted to come to Starbucks with us." Annabeth asked me.

"Coffee for a hyperactive, ADHD child? I'm in!" I said, walking out. At the time, I didn't care if the harpies were going to come eat us; I only cared that Annabeth and Percy wanted to hangout with ME at three in the morning.

3. Coffee of Doom

While we were in Starbucks, (which was vacant of customers) we talked about camp, who I was, and pretty much everything. Except for Travis.

"Well, I'm Amara Stoll. I was adopted into their family. I'm not a Stoll. Do I look anything like them?" I laughed for a moment.

"I knew there was something up with Travis and Connor. They never told me they were half bloods until last week. They knew I was a half blood too, but they weren't going to tell me. It was hard enough being attacked by monsters my whole life, and not knowing why. And at the final stand in Manhattan… I can't believe Travis would…." Tears threatened to fall, but I blinked them away.

"You know who you remind me of?" Annabeth asked me. I shrugged.

"Nico." Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously

"Uh, who's Nico?" I asked nervously. Someone walked into Starbucks, and Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Your about to find out." Percy said, laughing.

4. Nico and I are… Twins?

"Is that you, Percy?" Nico asked, walking up to us.  
"No, Nico. It's not. This is all just a dream." He joked.

"If it's a dream, then I'm gonna kiss your girlfriend." Nico leaned towards Annabeth. Percy punched him. They all started laughing. I felt really really awkward.

"Who's this?" He asked, eyeing me.

"This is Amara. Amara, this is Nico." Annabeth said shyly.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Sup." He said, pulling a chair next to me.

"Uh…" I muttered.

"I've seen you around camp! You're the girl who everyone's having a spaz about." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But it's not that big of a deal. I'm only a person."

"Well, it might be more than that. The Fates might have something in store for you." He said.

"Hey, er, random question. When's your birthday?"

"October 13th, 1996." He said.

"Really! No way. You're lying!"

"No, why?" He asked, curiously.

"That's my birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Same year?"

"Yeah!"

"Whose you're… Godly parent?" I asked.

"Our friend downstairs." He said. He mouthed the words Hades.

It's strange because I found a strange tug in my gut. I also noticed that I and Nico looked strangely alike. The same wild look in our eyes, the same dark hair, and same olive skin.

"You do look a lot alike." Annabeth said, looking at us.

"Yeah, we kinda do." Nico mumbled, looking at me.

"Mhm." I muttered.

"Well this is awkward." Someone said, walking in.

"Dad?" Nico said, in total amazement.

"There's no Starbucks in Hell, Nico." He said, smiling. The man, apparently Hades, looked like Nico, but older, and more powerful. I could feel the power radiating off of him. For a moment, he stared at me in pure awe, but that went away almost immediately.

I said something real intelligent like, "Uh.."


	2. Chapter four

"No need to be scared, Amara." Hades said.

"Who said I was scared?" I asked.

"You got spunk. I like that." He said, sitting next to Nico.

"Lord Hades, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, moving closer to Percy.

"I told you. There's no Starbucks in Hell." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay…" Nico said.

"This is boring." I mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…" Everyone muttered except Hades.

"Why didn't we get coffee?" I asked. After all, we were at Starbucks.

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" Percy said, walking up to the employee.

"I'll have a vanilla bean latte." Annabeth said.

"I'll have a black coffee." Percy ordered.

"I'll have a muffin." Nico murmured.

"I'll have a double chocolaty chip frappicino with extra chocolate chips, hold the whip cream." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"What the chizz is that?" Percy asked.

"It's what I ordered. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Uh, no." Percy decided. Our orders came after a few minutes of waiting.

"THAT LOOKS SO GOOD!" Nico exclaimed, walking back to the table.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Oh chizz! Guys, look! It's almost seven!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

"Everyone'll be waking up!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh no!" I said sarcastically. "Guys, relax. It's a time, not a death sentence."

"It might just be." Annabeth mumbled.

"Ohmigods, you guys. Have you ever broken a rule?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Then why can't you break this one?" I asked. Nico shrugged, but Annabeth and Percy weren't convinced.

"We need to go." Annabeth demanded.

"You guys might, but I'm not going back their." I said.

"Why?"

"Everything's so strict! I just wanna let loose!" I smiled.

"C'mon Nico." Percy said, ignoring what I said.

"I agree with Amara." Nico stated flatly. They didn't care. They started dragging me and Nico out of Starbucks.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I can leave whenever I want. It's not like anyone's gonna care!

"Ugh! You guys are no fun!" Nico whined.

"Relax guys." Percy said, hitting Nico in the nose.

When we got back to camp, everyone was just waking up. As for our absence, Annabeth told Chiron that Nico and I wanted to practice sword fighting, so Percy and Annabeth came to help.

"Lies." I whispered under my breath.

ANNABETH POV.

"Chiron, watch out for Amara. She was about to escape today." I told Chiron quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"She said Camp Half Blood was too strict and she just wanted to let loose." I mumbled.

"I see." He muttered to himself. "Well, we'll have someone keep and eye on her."

"A very close eye…" I mumbled.

"Well, very well then. Off to breakfast!" He smiled at me as I walked away. I ran over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Wise Girl." He smiled.

"Hi Seaweed Brain." I smiled back warmly.

"Hey guys!" Connor came up to us, smiling.

"Hey Connor." Percy said before I could open my mouth.

"I'm worried about Amara."

"Why?"

"She hasn't been acting like herself lately." He whispered. I looked up on the hill, looking at someone sitting next to the pine tree, petting Ladon. Apparently it was Amara, because Connor sighed her name while staring at her.

"It's okay Connor, she's probably just confused." I suggested.

"Well, it's not that Annabeth… It's because of Travis." He sighed, pain in his voice.

"Why?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Travis and she were close. They loved each other so much; they told each other everything. He would've known what was wrong with her." He whispered quietly, pain in his eyes, looking as if he was about to cry.

"It's okay Connor." I cooed to him, as he stared at me straight into my eyes.

"No, it's not. Travis is dead." He stated flatly, no life in his voice.

"Hey, man, it's going to be fine. Travis would've-"Percy said quietly, looking from Connor and me over and over.

"You didn't know Travis!" He shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"Connor, he didn't-"But it was too late. Connor was already gone.

"Go talk to him Percy!" I hissed, pushing him in the direction that Connor ran.

I felt bad for the Stoll's. Especially Amara. She was the closest to him, I guess. Maybe she was hiding who she was from us, so only Travis and Connor knew what she was like… Maybe she couldn't bear the pain of losing a best friend. I know that pain. The pain of losing someone you love, knowing they'll never be back, no matter how hard you try to get them back. But you can't bargain with Hades; I've learned that. I looked up at the hill again, and Amara was still sitting there, feeding Ladon. Maybe she was planning to escape, or maybe she was thinking about what to do, or what Travis would want her to do. But either way, I needed to keep an eye her. She wasn't going to escape camp without me knowing.


	3. Chapter 5

AMARA POV.

I sat on the top of the hill, watching the sun set. Colors painted across the sky, making the sunset unforgettable. I started to pet Ladon, not caring how scared I was of a dragon. He actually wasn't that bad. He was a copper color, all shimmering like pennies, heads writhing around.

"Hey Ladon, buddy. How you doing?" I asked quietly, not paying attention to him at all. I few of his heads started poking me, nibbling my arm, but I didn't care.

If only Travis knew how hard it's been, I thought to myself. He would've made this all better. If he was here, I wouldn't be here, and I would be happy. But now, I have to stay with these people. If no one knows who my parents are, even the gods, why am I here? I should be at home, writing letters to Travis (despite our dyslexia,) waiting for an answer. Why did he have to care so much? And dare I think it? …Why couldn't it be Connor?

"Hey." A deep voice said behind me. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Hi?" I whispered, not caring that this stranger randomly came and sat next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, staring up into the gorgeous sky.

"Sure."

"Why so down?" He asked his voice full of concern. I looked over to him, and nearly gasped. He was sandy haired, blue eyes, deep and complicated like the sky, a perfect tan, and a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Who's your parent?" He asked quietly, still staring at the sky in awe, like he made that.

"Don't know." I told him, staring up at the sky again, really noticing how beautiful it really was. Various shades of pink, purple, and orange danced across the sky, making it look like a painting.

"Well, that sucks. I know who my dad is." He smiled, but it faded after he saw my death glare.

"Who?" I asked angrily, my teeth clenched.

"Zeus." He laughed carefree as thunder rolled across the sky.

"Oh, that's… Cool." I whispered my voice shaky. Apparently, he wasn't Apollo's kid, as my suspicions told me.

"What's your name?" He asked me, looking at me with a smirk on his face, his eyes gleaming, the sunlight hitting them just right.

"Amara." I held out my hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Apollo." He shook my hand, and I almost peed my pants. I bet the expression on my face was priceless.

"Oh, lord Apollo! I'm so sorry for-"

"No worries, you didn't know." He smiled, laughed, and then sighed. Magically, a bright yellow iPod touch appeared in his hand.

"Here." He handed me a bright orange earphone, and it almost blinded me. I stuck it in my ear, and I loved the song that was playing; You Look Better When I'm Drunk by White Tie Affair.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Aren't we listening to the same thing?" I exclaimed quietly, and he laughed.

"Heck no!" He smiled again, and starting rocking out.

"You Look Better When I'm Drunk." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What!" He shouted.

"That's the name of the song!" I laughed now, and the look in his eyes was priceless.

"Oh…" He mumbled, apparently feeling stupid.

"By White Tie Affair." I smiled again.

"Okay." He smiled now, looking at me, and I looked away immediately.

"What are you listening to?" I asked him, and then noticed how late it was. The sun was beginning to hide behind the shadows, and the moon was about to set its spot in the sky.

"Classical piano." He laughed, and I smiled. I really hadn't felt this good in a while. Even before the Travis predicament.

"Travis wouldn't want you to be said." Apollo whispered, staring into the side of my face.

"I would do anything to see Travis again… Anything." I mumbled, tears falling down my cheeks quickly.

"Anything, huh?" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me a sneered. It was Nico; the kid who actually agreed with me.

"Anything." I muttered, looking if Apollo was still there.

"Well, I'll be off!" He smiled quickly, grabbing his blinding iPod, and flashing off.

"I can give you what you want."

"What do I want?" I asked, rubbing away the tears

"I can bring Travis back."


End file.
